A Good Opportunity
by TY Castle
Summary: Menjadi anak kecil secara tiba-tiba tentu tidak membuat seorang Nakahara Chuuya senang apalagi bahagia. Apalagi mengingat siapa orang yang dia kencani dan besok adalah hari Valentine. [m/m; Soukoku/DaChuu; Chibi!Chuuya]


Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs adalah hasil karya Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa35

Prompt Soukoku Fluff Week 2019:

\- Day 1: Missing

\- Day 2: Confession

\- Day 3: Kisses

\- Day 4: Domestic

\- Day 5: Dates

\- Day 6: Tying the Knot

\- Day 7: Valentine Day

P.S: I tried my best to turn the prompts into fanfic TT

* * *

Kalau Chuuya tidak ingat dengan tubuhnya yang _sekarang_, sudah pasti dia pergi kabur ke luar kota atau tinggal di tempat persembunyiannya atau melakukan hal lain, selain pulang ke apartemennya. Mobil dan motor kesayangannya bahkan tak bisa dia gunakan sampai _ability_ sialan yang membuat tubuhnya menyusut menjadi anak usia tujuh tahun ini menghilang.

Hari ini dia baru pulang setelah menjalani misi selama dua minggu penuh. Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar, memang hanya transaksi dengan beberapa orang lalu menghancurkan satu organisasi rendahan, tapi tetap saja dia kecolongan. Bisa-bisanya dia lengah dan tubuhnya tersentuh oleh orang itu. _Ability_ ini memang tidak berbahaya, namun terlalu menyebalkan untuknya. Untung saja saat itu dia pergi bersama Akutagawa, jadi pemimpin organisasi rendahan itu tidak bisa kabur dan langsung tewas di tempat.

Akutagawa dan bawahannya tutup mulut tanpa harus disuruh, tahu kalau berkata macam-macam akan membuat emosi Chuuya yang sudah meledak menjadi semakin meledak. Apalagi kalau kabar ini sampai di telinga Dazai Osamu. Bisa habis satu _squad_ itu dihajar Chuuya sana-sini.

Ya, itu ... setidaknya yang terjadi selama tiga hari setelah misi yang dia jalani selesai.

Chuuya sudah mengabari Mori mengenai kondisinya saat ini dan bosnya mengizinkannya untuk cuti sampai _ability_ tersebut menghilang dengan sendirinya. Mori sempat menyarankan Chuuya untuk pergi ke Dazai, tapi, oh Pangeran untuk Putri Saljunya itu masih mempunyai harga diri dan ego yang tinggi untuk meminta tolong lalu diejek seharian penuh mengenai tubuhnya yang menjadi semakin pendek—_well, _secara teknis tubuh anak umur tujuh tahun memang pasti pendek, tapi kalau membicarakan hubungan antara Dazai dan Chuuya sih lain cerita.

Sebenarnya, Mori sendiri juga tidak keberatan dirinya mengambil cuti. Performanya selalu bagus dan Chuuya yang seorang _workaholic_ pantas mendapatkan libur yang cukup setelah malam-malam begadangnya. Chuuya berterima kasih untuk itu—jujur, meski dia tetap takut kalau bosnya itu akan diam-diam mengabari Dazai bisa membuatnya tidak bisa tidur tujuh hari tujuh malam.

Makanya, sampai tubuhnya kembali seperti semula, Nakahara Chuuya akan tetap diam di apartemennya, jaga-jaga kalau kekasih sialannya itu menginvansi rumahnya lagi tanpa izin seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Namun, semesta berkata lain.

Besok tanggal 14 Februari.

* * *

Seharusnya Chuuya tahu.

_Seharusnya_.

Berhari-hari tidak keluar apartemen tidak menjamin bahwa kau akan bangun dan mendapati ruang tengahmu sudah dihias macam-macam dan bau cokelat menguar ke seluruh ruangan. Ingatkan Chuuya sekali lagi kenapa dari seluruh orang di muka bumi ini dia harus jatuh cinta pada seorang Dazai Osamu.

"Oh, Chuuya, sudah ba ... ngun—tunggu."

Tepat sebelum Dazai mulai mengeluarkan ejekan-ejekannya, Chuuya lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya dengan sesuatu yang setidaknya langsung membuat Dazai menurut saat itu juga.

"Ejek aku satu kata, kau kuusir dari sini, kita tidak akan merayakan Valentine, tidak ada jatah untukmu, dan kita putus. Pilih yang mana."

Pemuda yang sekarang jauh terlihat lebih tinggi itu—iya, Chuuya bohong kalau dia tidak menangis dalam hati—melipat tangan kirinya di depan dada dan menjepit dagu dengan tangan yang satunya. Alisnya bertaut, kemudian dia berkata, "Hmm ... pilihan yang sulit."

"KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA."

* * *

Dazai tidak benar-benar diusir pagi itu, tapi Chuuya lebih dari siap dan siaga menerbangkan sofa mahalnya ke wajah menyebalkan Dazai secepat dan sekuat mungkin. Sejujurnya, dia juga ingin merayakan hari ini dengan Dazai—setidaknya dengan cara normal. Tapi, kalau begini ceritanya, dia sendiri juga bingung harus apa. Apalagi sekarang Dazai malah sibuk memeluk dirinya dan mencubit pipi tembamnya sembari mengucapkan 'Chibi! Kenapa kau semanis ini saat kecil? Aku semakin mencintaimu!' berulang kali.

Mereka duduk di ruang makan, omong-omong.

Melihat beberapa bungkus cokelat berpita merah dan cokelat _handmade_ setengah jadi membuat dirinya merasa tidak enak. Kalau tubuhnya normal, sudah dari kemarin-kemarin dia pergi mencari cokelat untuk diberikan pada orang yang sekarang sedang asyik menggesekkan pipi mereka berdua sambil menghujani pipinya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Dan sejak beberapa hari sebelumnya Dazai sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali untuk pergi berkencan. Pengguna _ability_ No Longer Human itu selalu disuruh berjanji agar jangan pernah menghubunginya dalam cara apapun ketika sedang pergi misi—mengganggu konsentrasi katanya. Jadi, Chuuya selalu menyempatkan waktu meski sebentar untuk membalas hal itu, apalagi di hari-hari spesial seperti ini.

Rasanya Valentine tahun ini tidak bisa berjalan sesuai yang dia harapkan.

Apalagi Dazai yang menonaktifkan _ability-_nya sehingga Chuuya harus tetap berada di tubuh anak kecil.

"Dazai."

"Hm?"

"Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Sini, mandi bareng kakak saja. 'Kan _shower_-nya ketinggian."

Dazai sukses menghindar dari pukulan pertama Chuuya setelah selama beberapa hari ini pengguna _abillity_ For the Tainted Sorrow itu tidak 'berolahraga' sama sekali.

* * *

Pembuatan cokelat hari itu berjalan—syukurlah—dengan mulus. Setelah akhirnya cokelat _handmade_ buatan mereka berdua didinginkan di _freezer_ selama beberapa waktu, Dazai dan Chuuya pun akhirnya memiliki waktu mereka sendiri di ruang tengah. Chuuya sibuk memakan cokelat buatannya—dan cokelat yang dibeli khusus untuknya—sembari menyamankan dirinya di pelukan sang kekasih. Dazai sendiri sibuk memeluk dan memainkan rambut Chuuya, tak peduli pada televisi yang menyala ataupun pada cokelat bagiannya.

"Aku khawatir, tahu," Dazai berucap tiba-tiba, setelah hampir sepuluh menit ini mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Aku mengerti Chuuya tidak mau dihubungi selama misi, tapi kemarin-kemarin sudah kutelepon berulang kali pun kau tidak angkat. Aku kira kau diculik dan menghilang atau bagaimana. Belum lagi, gara-gara itu janji kita untuk kencan hari ini batal."

Chuuya menaruh toples cokelat di atas meja sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya. Dengan posisi Dazai yang setengah berbaring, dia iseng menarik kerah baju sang kekasih lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Dazai. "Shitty Dazai, _I love you_," ucap Chuuya ditambah dengan senyuman manis yang diharapkannya akan membuat Dazai luluh.

Bukannya dibalas dengan senyuman lagi, Dazai malah membuang muka dan mengumpat pelan. "Cih. Kalau Chibi berharap dengan mengatakan itu aku akan memaafkanmu ..."

Ah, Chuuya tahu sekali nada ini. "Hmm~?" Alisnya dinaik-turunkan, senyuman jahilnya tak kunjung lepas dari wajahnya.

"Iya, aku akan memaafkanmu." Dazai menghela napas pasrah. Kapan lagi Chuuya akan begini? Kalau di hari-hari biasa, Nakahara Chuuya akan mengumpat lebih banyak dan bersikap kasar padanya, tapi pemuda yang lebih pendek 21 cm—sekarang lebih—darinya itu pernah berjanji kalau khusus di hari-hari spesial, dia tidak akan segalak biasanya. Makanya, sebisa mungkin Dazai juga menahan dirinya untuk tidak memancing emosi Chuuya. Hari-hari seperti ini hanya datang mungkin tak lebih dari sepuluh kali setahun.

"Aku tak bisa pergi berkencan seperti ini. Kita kencan di sini saja," Chuuya kembali ke posisinya semula, "lagipula, kalau mau kencan, ubah dulu aku menjadi semula. Apa susahnya sih? Kalau kau tidak mau, jangan protes kalau kita tidak jadi kencan di luar."

Chuuya memang tidak melihat ekspresi Dazai saat itu, tapi pasti dia sedang cemberut dan memanyunkan bibirnya saat ini. "Ti~dak~ ma~u~! Chuuya terlalu manis, aku masih ingin lihat Chibi menjadi _chibi_ walaupun aslinya memang _chibi_."

"_Shut the fucking up_."

Dazai kembali memeluknya erat dan memainkan rambutnya, sementara Chuuya sibuk mengubah saluran untuk mencari acara TV yang bagus siang itu.

"Chuuya."

"Hm."

"Beli baju anak kecil di mana? Kapan?"

"Oh," dia menyamankan posisi duduknya, lalu berhenti memencet tombol untuk mengganti saluran TV, "selesai misi, aku langsung menyuruh Akutagawa pergi bersamaku ke toko baju."

"Jadi, Akutagawa melihatmu ganti baju? Chuuya! Kau tidak bisa menjadi istriku lagi!" Dazai berseru dramatis. Yang diprotes hanya memutar bola matanya cuek—_trope_ apa lagi yang sedang Dazai bicarakan saat ini, batin Chuuya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, jangan nikahi aku saja. Gampang, 'kan?" ujar Chuuya bercanda sambil menjulurkan lidahnya jahil. Suatu kesenangan tersendiri bagi dirinya melihat Dazai bisa dia jahili habis-habisan. Itu juga karena sebenarnya Dazai menahan diri—kalau tidak, sudah ada baku hantam sejak pertama kali Dazai menginvasi rumahnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Chibi, kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi yang mau denganmu?"

_BUAGH._

Dazai memegang selangkangannya yang nyeri luar biasa.

Masih dengan bibir yang berkedut kesal, Chuuya turun dari pangkuan Dazai dan berjalan ke kamarnya sambil mengomel, "Dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, seharusnya kau memanfaatkannya dengan baik, Waste of Bandage. Sudah, aku mau tidur saja. Sana pulang."

"T-tunggu! A-ah, oi, Chibi! Kalau aku tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi bagaimana hah?! Kau mau kubuat puas dengan apa?!"

"Aku bisa cari orang lain!"

"Hei! Aku tidak terima!"

Dan hari Valentine mereka pun tidak dilalui dengan damai.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

This is shit, yes I know it. I suck writing them IC after all haha.

I tried my best to participate in #SKKFluffWeek2019, this is the far I can go uwu.


End file.
